


Simplicity

by Arlana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt: Surprises, Spiker-Setter Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Sometimes the best surprises come at the most unexpected and simple moments in life.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had more fics planned for SpikerSetter week but then GoShira week came out and I ended up basically jumping boat lol.
> 
> But! This little snippet is something that I've been sort of working on/thinking about for a while now. It was suppose to be included in[ this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849151) sandwiched between sections **IV** and **+I**. But it didn't exactly fit the prompt of 'firsts' and what I was going for in my storytelling so I took it out and left the scraps in a doc to die until I saw the prompts for SpikerSetter week. It seemed to fit in pretty perfectly so I cleaned this up and finished it.
> 
> If you haven't read 4 Firsts & A Forever yet (or maybe you have but forgot it) I'd really like it if you gave it a read to get the full picture now that I have all the "parts" up. But this ficlet can also be enjoyed on it's own!

“Will you marry me?”

Those four words are enough to make his heart stutter mid-beat and force all air to escape his lungs, leaving him breathless and wheezing, mind absolutely reeling from shock. The question takes Semi completely off guard and he goes numb.

He slowly turns to face Ushijima, eyes wide and unsure of what to say, lips trying to form the correct syllables to coherently voice his nonexistant thoughts. He is met with the same predictable gentle and assured expression of his lover. Ushijima's brows tilted up in simple curiosity, soft olive-green eyes peering up at him patiently, searching his own for an answer; casually resting against the pillows like it was any other night.

To which by all means it _was_ like any other night and this was not what Semi had been expecting when they had retired to bed. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

When his brain finally does catch up and he remembers how to speak Semi only manages to utter out an unimpressive, “Okay.”

That. _That_ is how he answers one of the most profoundly life changing questions in existence.

How lame.

Semi wants to kick himself, wants a pit to open up underneath their bed and swallow him whole, or better yet, for time to freeze and rewind so he could try again.

Instead he buries his crimson hot face in his hands, groaning.

He was _mortified._

Rough, familiar hands grasp his wrists, coaxing his hands to fall away and reveal his vulnerable and flustered state.

Ushijima was grinning. He was grinning like a fool without a singular care in the world. As if he had just won an Olympic gold. Olive irises overflowing with bliss as he gazes at Semi like he was the most wondrous being on the planet before drawing him into a slow, long kiss. Stealing away his breath for the second time that evening.

“We can go and look at rings in the morning.” He whispers pulling away, but not before pressing another, more chaste, kiss to Semi's lips.

And just like that, they were engaged. Fiancés.

Semi wants to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

So he does.

He laughs loud and obnoxiously, giddy and bubbly and care-free. He laughs so hard he begins to cry, the weight of it all finally settling in. Fat droplets of tears sliding down his ruddy and splotchy cheeks to stain their sheets. The airy sounds of joy slowly morphs into ugly uncontrollable sobs of elation and disbelief. Uncontainable against all attempts.

Strong arms come up to wrap around his shaking frame, pulling him close Ushijima murmurs sweet loving nothings as he showered him in butterfly kisses. Ushijima, whose arms for Semi had always been synonymous with _safety_ and _home,_ gently, adoringly, wipes away each tear and replaces it with a kiss until the last hiccup subsides and they lay curled together underneath the sheets; browsing online to look at jewelry shops and their ring selections.

Semi didn’t need the grand gestures of romance and love that others spent their entire lives fantasizing about for it, _this,_ to be perfect. They were nice, but they weren't necessary. He didn't need the dozen roses or lilies or carnations or whatever flower had caught Ushijima's eye that day while he was out shopping for groceries to feel loved. He didn't need the little trinkets that Ushijima always brought back when he was away. Or the gifts Ushijima would have delivered to their doorstep when he wanted to spoil Semi but couldn't give them in person. And he certainly didn't need the expensive candle lit dinners they had once a month. And in truth, Semi had never needed any of those things as long as Ushijima was willing to choose him day after day.

He didn't need them to know that Ushijima loved him beyond words. Loved him enough to want to spend the rest of their days together.

So, there in their little home in Sendai, in the comfort of their bedroom on a Thursday night, dressed in pajamas and surrounded by the familiar objects of the life they'd slowly begun together, they begin planning for a future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'm projecting but I definitely think Ushijima would just...ask his partner to marry him whenever it felt right. He would't necessarily plan it out in detail and intimacy is a funny thing where you just kind of understand each other like that. I see Ushijima and Semi having a pretty easy-going relationship since their lives can be hectic so the most memorable moments are the simple things they do together. They definitely go have a celebratory dinner that weekend with friends where they drop the news though.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [ @cloudy-dazy-days ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudy-dazy-days) | Twitter: [@Arlanaaaahhhh](https://twitter.com/arlanaaaahhhh)


End file.
